


Inhuman

by pinkbeari



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3000, AU, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Angst and Humor, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clairvoyance, Delphi, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Experimentation, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, Genetic Engineering, Genetics, Government, Government Agencies, Government Experimentation, LGBT+, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Relationship, Love, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, Psychic Abilities, Psychics, Relationship(s), Seer, Sexuality, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Time Travel, True Love, aster - Freeform, first original work, psychic powers, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbeari/pseuds/pinkbeari
Summary: Delphi, a clairvoyant, is born into a world with a history of modifying the genetics of children. The alteration became so advanced that children that were born 18 years ago were no longer part of the human species because they had been so modified. Join Delphi as she tries to find her parents, rescue her friends, find love, and master her own powers.





	Inhuman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever original work, so I really hope you enjoy! my tumblr is @gay-birder so if you have any questions you can follow me there, i’ll also be posting future character art there! I’m not an amazing artist but I love drawing so hopefully some will be up there in a few days.

(BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!) I slammed my fist down onto the machine, breaking off a part of the plastic. April 1st, 3000. My first day. I rolled out of bed, stretching my arms into the air. I drowsily stumbled to the bathroom, snatching my toothbrush from the counter. As I scrubbed away, my mind was utterly consumed in thought.  


The others had to go off to war, while I was allowed to stay behind to take on this job. It was a hard job, to be a clairvoyant, but nothing could compare to the torture of war. With all of the mind control tactics, explosive weaponry, and nuclear warfare, it was no contest.  


I was born to a pair of clairvoyant parents. In 2100, 900 years ago, it became regular to modify the genes of a child before they were born, so parents could have their ideal, perfect child, with less likelihood for heart conditions, breathing problems, and other issues, as well as making children conventionally “attractive.”  


The job of a clairvoyant is to look into the future of a possible child and see what genetic alterations will be beneficial to them in their life. Though there are limits. A clairvoyant is only allowed to peak into the life of a child so much, or risk losing their position and being wiped. Clairvoyance is a gift passed on through generations, so clairvoyants typically marry each other to keep the line of clairvoyance going.  


After years of alteration, the children started drifting further away from being biologically human, resulting in a new species. This new species, arising around 18 years ago, was blessed with gifts unlike anything the world had seen before. Suddenly, the power of the mind had escalated. Children that had powers the world was not ready to comprehend were born into existence. Once this generation was born, they were ostracized by humans as lower class for not being “human” enough.  


They were primarily used as war machines and treated like dirt by humans, and backlash from parents resulted in a separate schooling system to train these children. At the age of 5, it is mandatory to start attending these training schools until the age of 18.  


I am part of this generation. As a clairvoyant, my parents wanted to be the ones to decide how to alter my DNA, but they broke the law by poking too far into my future. They were caught by the government and taken away to god knows where when I was a baby. No matter where I look, I can’t find any evidence about my parents, it’s almost like they’ve vanished into thin air.  


I’ve lived with my aunt most of my life, so she’s been the one who has cared for me mostly, and I’m tremendously grateful for that. As a result of my clairvoyance, I was “prioritized” by the government to not go to this training school, so I had to learn to control my own gifts. These schools are more like juvenile detention facilities, overflowing with military personnel, uniforms, locked doors, and secrets beyond belief.  


As I lower my toothbrush, I check my clock. 7:45? Hell, if I don’t hurry, I’ll be late!


End file.
